


A New Year's Resolution

by fables1400



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: I'm actually writing this at 1am in the morning., I'm literally so dumb, M/M, but i don't want to wait, it's not even new years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:08:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21731344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fables1400/pseuds/fables1400
Summary: In which I write fluff about businessmen Jinyoung and Jaebum celebrating New Year's when it's Christmas and when I should be productive but I decided to go ahead and write a whole ass fic.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB & Park Jinyoung, Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Comments: 3
Kudos: 87





	A New Year's Resolution

Jinyoung sighed as he looked outside the window, watching the city lights blur as he passed by. It was dark inside the car and he could barely see his father’s face if it wasn’t for the light coming from his cell phone. He couldn’t believe that he was stuck spending his New Year’s Eve going to a charity gala. He hated small talk and the desperation radiating from people hoping to make deals with him and his father. Jinyoung rather be at home snuggled in bed with a good book.

“I suppose it’s too late to back out now?” Jinyoung questioned hopeless.

Without looking up his father replied, “Jinyoung I’ve already went over this. If you are going to take over the company you need to get used to going to these events.”

Jinyoung slumped down into his seat, not caring that he was wrinkling his suit. He just wanted to get out of this strangling tie as soon as possible.

Jinyoung’s dad glanced at him, ”Besides, why are you whining? Jaebum will be there too,” he said in a cryptic tone.

Jinyoung felt his cheeks warm and all of a sudden he was very grateful for the darkness of the car they were in.

When they arrived at the gala, the first thing he did was scan the room for Jaebum. He spotted his best friend chatting with a beautiful looking lady, who was leaning into Jaebum way too close for Jinyoung’s comfort. Jinyoung felt his heart sink as the lady placed her delicate hand on Jaebum’s bicep and Jaebum made no motion to move it. They chatted so animatedly that Jinyoung hesitated to go up and interrupt them. But the decision was made for Jinyoung when Jaebum looked up and their eyes met. Jinyoung’s heart soared as he saw the grin on Jaebum’s face grow and his best friend excused himself to make his way towards Jinyoung.

“Thank god you’re here,” Jinyoung said as Jaebum approached him, “Now the bar won’t be my only source of entertainment.”

Jaebum laughed, “We’re supposed to networking Nyoungie.”

“I know,” Jinyoung pouted. He looked back at the girl Jaebum was chatting to earlier, “Was that networking you were doing earlier?” Jinyoung asked with a raised brow.

Jaebum looked into his drink, “Sort of,” he said while swirling his drink, “She’s the daughter of one of my dad’s competitors. My dad has been trying to get me to warm up to the idea of possibly marrying her.”

Jinyoung froze. “Are you serious?”

Jaebum nodded without looking up.

“Jaebum, do you even want to marry her? Like at all?”

Jaebum just shrugged, “I don’t know. I mean that’s why I was talking to her tonight. She seems like a nice girl at least.”

This had to be a nightmare. Jinyoung couldn’t believe Jaebum sounded like he was actually open to marrying this girl. Jaebum was the most romantic person he knew; Jinyoung would know as he sat for years on the sideline as Jaebum wooed boys and girls alike with his charm.

“You have to be kidding Jaebum. There’s no way your father is really going to make you marry her? Don’t you have any other options? There has to be someone else who you actually like?”

Jaebum look thoughtful for second, “My father did give me one other option…” Jaebum paused and met Jinyoung’s eyes briefly, “But that option is probably even more unlikely,” he finished shaking his head.

Jinyoung wondered if he should pry any further, but honestly he was afraid to hear the growing list of Jaebum’s suitors. The idea of his best friend being stuck in a loveless marriage hurt his heart. It hurt his heart for others reasons as well but Jinyoung refused to even let himself go there. Jaebum’s father gestured Jaebum over and Jinyoung groaned internally as he saw that Jaebum’s father had that girl from earlier with him.

As Jaebum made his way towards his father, he paused next to Jinyoung, “Meet me at the rooftop ten minutes before midnight okay?”

Jinyoung nodded his head, feeling a little dizzy being so close to Jaebum. As Jinyoung watched Jaebum approach the girl and his father with a fake smile, Jinyoung felt sick. Once he saw the girl place her hand on Jaebum’s arm again, he began to make his way towards the bar. He was going to need a lot more alcohol in his system if he had to stand here watching that girl make moves on Jaebum all night.

“Jinyoung!” exclaimed one of his father’s friends, a friendly auntie Jinyoung has known since he was a child, “Come here and mingle with us!” Jinyoung took a deep breath and mustered up the most convincing smile he could before walking over. It was going to be a long night.

Time flew by and Jinyoung talked to so many people already that everyone’s faces began to blur. Everyone but one. But the one person he wanted to talk to so badly was being pulled around every direction like Jinyoung was. There were only brief moments where their eyes would meet from across the room and Jaebum would sent a reassuring smile and everything in the world felt right again. Jinyoung really wished he could be back at home or at Jaebum’s apartment watching the drama he was in the middle of right now. Jinyoung looked down at his phone, the time read 11:50. He looked around the room and saw that Jaebum was already gone. He must have already made his way up to the rooftop. Jinyoung excused himself and booked it towards the door, relieved to finally get some fresh air. When Jinyoung arrived to the rooftop, the sight of Jaebum’s figure being lit by the moonlight almost made him breathless. He walked up to the ledge his friend was leaning on and took a place beside him.

“So how was your night?” Jinyoung asked. Jaebum just grunted.

Jinyoung just chuckled, “That bad huh?”

Jaebum let out a long sigh. He looked at Jinyoung. Jinyoung was taken aback, the look on Jaebum’s face was serious. Jaebum opened his mouth and shut it again. His face looked conflicted and he let out another long groan before dropping his head in his hands.

“It’s okay,” Jinyoung reassured, “Just tell me what happened whenever you’re ready.”

Jaebum lifted his head, “I’m ready. It’s just…” He cleared his throat and faced Jinyoung.

Jinyoung felt nervous. Was Jaebum going to tell him that he has decided to marry that girl?

“Is this about what your father said? I mean maybe he’s right-”

“Do you really think so?” Jaebum cut him off.

“What do you mean?”

“Do you really think that it’s a good idea?” Jaebum asked, “Me marrying someone else?

Jinyoung’s heart screamed no. “I mean. It would be good for your company right?” Jinyoung said weakly.

Jaebum looked at him for a long second and then glanced down at his phone. “I can’t do this anymore,” Jaebum said.

“Do what anymore?”

“This.” Jaebum gestured between him and Jinyoung. “I can’t pretend anymore.”

Jaebum grabbed both of Jinyoung’s shoulders, “Nyoungie. Jinyoung. I’ve… I have feelings for you. I’ve had them for years now. But- but I can’t do this anymore. I’ve waited so long and I don’t think I can last another year of this unrequited love. My resolution for this New Year is to start off with a clean slate and I can’t drag old feelings with me into the next year. So please Jinyoungie. Please just reject me so I can move on.” Jaebum pleaded.

Jinyoung's brain short-circuited. He couldn't comprehend anything. _What did Jaebum just say?_ Underneath them, the countdown to midnight began. Jinyoung could hear the crowd shout.

**One**

**Two**

**Three**

**Four**

“Please Jinyoungie, I need an answer. I don’t want to start the New Year the same way I’ve been these past years.”

**Five**

Jinyoung's mouth opened but nothing was coming out. He couldn’t believe this. 

**Six**

**Seven**

**Eight**

Jaebum took a step back, “I think I understand what your silence means.” Jaebum sighed as he ran his hand through his hair. “Don’t worry Jinyoung, once this New Year starts my feelings for you will be gone and things will be normal.”

_What?_

**Nine**

_Wait._

**Ten.**

“HAPPY NEW YEAR!” the gala below them screamed.

Jinyoung snapped out of his haze and saw Jaebum was moving to leave. To leave him behind. So he did the only thing he could think of. He grabbed Jaebum and pulled him towards him. When their lips met, Jinyoung saw fireworks. Jaebum’s body felt like electricity underneath his fingertips. Jaebum pulled Jinyoung’s body closer to his and Jinyoung moved his hands up to Jaebum’s hair. The kiss felt so natural, like Jaebum was the oxygen he needed to breath. Jinyoung tilted his head to deepen the kiss. After all these years, Jinyoung couldn't believe that this was actually happening, his heart was pounding out of control. Jaebum pulled away for air and Jinyoung chased his lips, unwilling to let them get away from him so easily. Their lips met for a second kiss and Jinyoung for the first time that night felt that he was where he truly belonged.

When they finally separated, Jinyoung smiled shyly up at Jaebum, “I hope my answer wasn’t too late.”

Jaebum grinned back at him, “No Nyoungie. It was right on time.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this completely random and not timely fic. This was a spontaneous thing.


End file.
